This invention relates generally to electronic messages and, more particularly e-mail systems utilizing an HTML format for delivery over a TCP/IP protocol network.
E-mail systems of various types have been available for many years. In such systems, user computers or xe2x80x9cmachinesxe2x80x9d typically are either intermittently or are permanently connected to a network, such that electronic mail (xe2x80x9ce-mailxe2x80x9d) can be sent from one user""s machine to another. Most e-mail systems allow address books and distribution lists to be maintained, such that the e-mail can be sent to one or more designated user machines.
Proprietary e-mail systems have, of course, the associated cost of implementing and maintaining both the network and the e-mail system. With the advent of global networking systems, the cost of e-mail systems has lessened and the popularity of e-mail systems has increased. For example, proprietary providers such as America On-Line (AOL) provide a number of network services, including e-mail, for a set monthly fee. Other web-based service providers, such as Hotmail from Microsoft, Inc., provide free e-mail services to anyone with access to the Internet. While this typically requires the payment of a monthly fee to an Internet Service Provider, other service providers such as AltaVista of Compaq Computer Corporation provide free Internet service. The combination of free e-mail services with or without free Internet services has resulted in an explosion of e-mail accounts and of e-mail messages.
A problem with e-mail documents of the prior art is that they tend to be fairly plain and, therefore, not terribly compelling as a transmission media. Most e-mail is plain text, although the capability of including hypertext markup language (HTML) can add some visual interest. There are even some e-mail providers which provide the capability of embedding static and dynamic graphics. However, e-mail is truly a xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d technology in that it is xe2x80x9cpushedxe2x80x9d from a server to a recipient without any real interactivity between the recipient and the received media. For this reason, while e-mail such as jokes, etc. may be passed around, the message is quickly discarded and forgotten.
The present invention provides an enhanced e-mail method and system which increases the enjoyment and usage of e-mail systems, and wide-scale distribution of enhanced e-mail messages. As such, it can be advertiser supported to provide xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d e-mail services for members. Further enhancements can support paid membership services, and commercial services can also be provided.
Briefly, a method for providing an e-mail system in accordance with the present invention includes providing a server connected to a network; inputting a message from a sender into the server to be sent as e-mail to at least one recipient mail box on the network; enhancing the e-mail message with a self-executing programmable enhancement; and delivering the e-mail over the network to the at least one recipient mail box. The method further preferably includes providing a number of e-mail boxes on the server assigned to a number of members for the receipt of e-mail addressed to the members at the server, and a menu listing a number of the self-executing programmable enhancements.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method for providing an e-mail service includes providing a website capable of sending e-mail to at least one recipient mail box, enhancing a message of a sender with a self-executing programmable enhancement and information of an advertising nature to create an enhanced e-mail message, and e-mailing the enhanced e-mail message to the at least one recipient mail box. The information of an advertising nature can include advertising banners, hyperlink buttons to an advertiser""s web site, or the enhancement itself.
An e-mail system of the present invention includes a server coupled to a wide area network, and a web site hosted by the server that is capable of at least temporarily storing a message to be sent as e-mail over the wide area network to at least one recipient mail box. The web site preferably provides at least one process for enhancing the message with a self-executing programmable enhancement and information of an advertising nature to create an enhanced e-mail message, and for e-mailing the enhanced e-mail message to the at least one recipient mail box. The web site further preferably includes at least one mail box associated with at least one member, whereby the member may receive e-mail in the mail box. The information of an advertising nature can include advertising banners, buttons providing a hyperlink to an advertiser""s web site, a part of the self-executing programmable enhancement, etc.
The e-mail method and system therefore provides a number of distinct advantages over prior art e-mail methods and systems. For one, the enhanced e-mail messages are highly compelling, which will attract users and members to the web site. This increases the advertising value of the system. Furthermore, the e-mail messages are so compelling that they will be passed around the Internet among friends and acquaintances. This will increase visibility of the web site and will also have advantages advertising value. Still further, the ability to push web-type content, audio and/or visual files, and programs to users in the form of self-executing e-mail programs adds a new level of functionality to the Internet.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following descriptions of the invention and a study of the several figures of the drawing.